Duel of the Rangers
by AJRFan21
Summary: Have you ever wondered which of John Flanagan’s characters would win in 1v1 battles? This is the series that will pit rangers, vikings, and warriors of all varieties from John Flanagan’s Ranger’s Apprentice Universe against each other, friends and foe alike. Enjoy. I will post a new chapter at least once every week. Leave your suggestions in the reviews. Please no heat.
1. Halt-Crowley

Halt readied his bow as he approached the hooded figure, winding through the rock formations. A light rain started and Halt cursed softly. His bow would be ruined after today, but that was the least of his concerns now. An arrow skipped off the rock next to him, sending sparks flying. Halt presses his back against the rock, before slowly slipping around it. Halt looked around the rock, squinting into the darkness for Crowley, but he was nowhere to be seen. Another arrow shot past him, skidding into the mud. Halt fired in the direction in which the arrow cake to no avail. Halt rolled behind another rock, scanning the trees for Crowley. "Give it up Halt, you've got no chance. I'll kill you just like I killed Gilan."

Halt felt anger rising in his chest, "You killed him in cold blood, you murderer!"

Crowley responder with an arrow that nearly missed Halt's wrist. Halt heard the soft thump of Crowley dropping to the ground. Halt launched a volley of arrows at him in quick succession. Crowley laughed, "What's the matter? Can't hit your shot? I thought you were the best."

Halt put three arrows on his string and fired them toward Crowley's voice, aiming over the rock. Halt heard footsteps rapidly growing closer. He slung his bow and unsheathed his knives quickly. Halt started working his way around the rock. If Crowley was coming that way then at least this fight would come to an end. If Crowley was coming around the other side then Halt would get the jump on him. Halt saw Crowley's bow poke around the corner, so he slammed himself against the wall, throwing knife in hand. Crowley spotted him and Halt threw the knife at his head. Crowley rolled, managing to dodge the incoming knife. At the same time Crowley three his knife at Halt, but it was rushed and it bounced off the wall behind Halt settling in the mud. Halt pounced on Crowley sending his knife hurtling towards Crowley's chest. Crowley stopped it with his knife and stabbed back at Halt. Halt deflected it just barely and the two stepped back, eying each other warily. They both knew that a throw would be too risky, leaving them defenseless against the other. Halt growled, "How could you betray the crown, Crowley?"

"Don't you see, Halt, the crown was never ab-"

Crowley dashed forward plunging his knife towards Halt. Halt slid to the right, dodging the strike and stabbing his knife into Crowley's side. Halt backed away and Crowley looked at the knife despondently. Halt glared, "That was the oldest trick in the book, old friend."

Crowley nodded slightly, sitting down. He leaned against a rock and watched the midnight sky full of clouds and lightning. He breathed slowly and steadily until he didn't breathe at all.


	2. Horace-Stig

Stig advanced wielding his huge battleaxe, wearing light leather armor. Horace stride forward gracefully in his heavy steel armor, his simple steel sword. The only thing unique about it was it's origin. It had been forged by Nihon-Ja craftsmen, so it was extremely durable and almost no blade could cut it. Stig roared in fury, "Die Araulen, scum!"

Horace gritted his teeth holding back a reply. Stig charged him swinging his axe wildly. Horace dashed aside, letting the blade go right past him. Horace counterattacked, but Stig wrenched his sword aside with his axe. Stig launched a sidewise swipe at Horace, hoping to catch his foot. Horace jumped, dodging the blade. Horace slammed into Stig, sending him rattling back into the dust. Stig quickly got up, axe at the ready. Horace and Stig circled each other looking for holes in each other's defenses to no avail. Horace spat, "You fight well, Viking, but not well enough."

"Oh is that so, my lord?" Stig quipped.

Horace stabbed at Stig lightning fast, scratching his armor before being jerked aside again. Horace hacked at Stig's knee, but Stig leapt backwards. Stig boar down on Horace with a massive stroke and Horace blocked it. The swing carried so much force that tiny cracks ran down the steel of the blade. Stig jumped away in horror, all too aware of the damage his weapon had taken. Horace grinned grimly, "Not so tough now, eh?"

Stig made a decision split second. He knew that he was outmatched and the matter of his axe's damage wasn't going away any time soon. Stig charged at Horace before he was even done speaking. Stig swung a blow at Horace's chest, making contact only with Horace's sword. Stig recklessly swung at Horace with no care for his own defenses. Horace was surprised, so he started giving ground. Stig felt his blows having their intended effect. Horace was getting tired. Stig advanced smiling. The fight was his. Horace resisted the urge to say something, because he knew he didn't have to. Horace suddenly stopped his retreat and moved forward. He feinted left and Stig's axe rose to meet it and then Horace swung right. Stig balanced on his feet for a moment before stumbling to the ground, Horace's sword embedded in his chest. Stig gasped, his eyes far away as if in a different world. He kept his axe tightly gripped in his hands even as he died. Stig's eyes found Horace, but in that moment, could not find anger or sadness or anything really. To think of it he was getting tired of thinking about it, really he was just tired of thinking about anything. And with that Stig crumpled to the ground.


	3. Lydia-Thorn

Lydia stood at the top of the hill, scanning the trees for her opponent. So far there was nothing, but that didn't last long. The glint of Thorn's metal shield gave him away. Lydia launched three darts at him, but they all clattered to the ground, deflected off Thorn's shield. Thorn growled, "Come on down little girl. There's nowhere to run."

Furious, Lydia whipped two more darts at the advancing Viking. One panged off his shield and the other slashed open his sleeve, opening a shallow cut. Thorn started going faster, rapidly closing the gap between them. Nervous, Lydia checked her quiver. Only seven left. Lydia squeezes one between her fingers and wound up ready to throw it. Lydia breathed deeply and then threw it at Thorn's ankle. Thorn desperately threw his shield down just barely stopping it. Thorn staggered backwards at the impact. Lydia threw two more darts. Thorn rolled to the side avoiding her darts by mere inches. Lydia felt bile rising to her throat, "Stay down!"

Thorn roared in fury, "Or what, girlie?"

Lydia but her lip, considering her options. She could run, but something told her that would not end well for her. Lydia stood her ground as Thorn advanced once again. Only four more darts left in her quiver. Lydia threw a dart at Thorn's head. Thorn blocked it, but Lydia could tell he was wearing down. The question was what would come first, the Viking tiring or her running out of darts. Lydia threw another dart that ricocheted off Thorn's shield again. In a last ditch effort Lydia threw both darts in quick section. To her horror they both fell to the ground below a smiling Viking. He closed the gap between them in seconds, bashing her head with a huge wooden club. Lydia choked once and then fell to the ground, dead.


	4. Horace-Gilan

(For Potato-Ranger)

Gilan laid in a bush concealed, waiting. Gilan waited patiently for his foe and eventually he came. Horace came into view on his horse. He trotted up to the spot Gilan was hiding. He looked around and then bellowed, "I know you're there Gilan! You promised me a fair fight!"

Gilan too aim and drew back his bow, but stopped sighing. Gilan stepped out, "Yes I did and you shall have it. Though, the king you serve poisoned my brethren like a coward.

Horace glowered, "King Dimon would never do that, Gilan. There's no use lying."

Horace dismounted facing Gilan. Gilan sneered taking a few paces back."If you were any other of his knights then I would have shot you from the beginning, but I know you are a fair man. I'd hoped you would have seen through Dimon's clever ruse to murder the royal family."

Horace stiffened, "Still your silver tongue, ranger."

Gilan stopped, "Are you ready?"

Horace scowled at the bow resting at his side, "Discard the bow."

"No."

Horace glared at him before muttering, "Fine. I'm ready."

Gilan immediately sent a string of arrows at Horace. Horace's armor covered most of his body except for his head and his arms, so most panged back. One arrow was imbedded in Horace's shield, raised to protect his face. Horace charged forward. Gilan kept backward rapidly emptying his quiver in an effort to wear his opponent down. Gilan fires his last arrow, opening a shallowing cut on Horace's wrist. Gilan drew his sword quickly and advanced to meet Horace. Horace began a series of lightning fast attacks, all aimed at different areas. Gilan defended just as fast, but couldn't find the time to counter attack. After an especially vicious stroke, Gilan hopped backwards. Horace's armor was protective, but hampering. Gilan suspected that Horace was getting tired by now, but the sword cut both ways and Gilan knew that he was also getting tired from Horace's attacks. "Getting tired, Ranger?"

Gilan ignored him and jumped his sword from his right to his left, gaining some ground to a surprised knight. Gilan stabbed at Horace, but was blocked by Horace's shield. Horace grinned and head butted Gilan, sending him flying into the dirt. Gilan scrambles backwards, taking a slash to his chest. Gilan cursed. He knew that it was shallow, but it still wouldn't help his situation. Horace bore down on him stroke after stroke. And then Horace started panting. Gilan knew this was his last shot. Gilan feinted, stabbed, and then hacked at Horace's face. Horace blocked it with his shield and stabbed Gilan in the chest. Gilan coughed, "No, why?"

And then fell to the ground, defeated.


	5. Morgarath-Duncan

**(I hope you enjoy this one. You have no idea how hard it is to type Morgarath's name. Also this chapter is for Falachen.)**

Morgarath swung down his armor's visor and gripped his lance tightly on his horse. Duncan sat on his horse fifty paces away, staring grimly at his opponent. Morgarath laughed manically, "Prepare to die, young prince."

Duncan steeled himself and then spurred his horse. Morgarath followed suit and they both started their trot towards each other. Then they both sped up to a run. Duncan steadied his lance, his heart racing. They slammed into each other, nearly sending Duncan flying out of his saddle, but he managed to hold on. Both shields had noticeable gouges in them from their opponents' lances. Duncan turned his horse back to face Morgarath and he did the same. Morgarath smirked, "You are no Perseus, little prince."

Duncan inhaled deeply and charged once again. Morgarath hit him harder this time, almost knocking his shield from his hand. Duncan noticed he was breathing hard, so he slowed his breathing and eventually they were deep and even again. "You talk much for one who can't deliver on his threats, Morgarath."

Morgarath sneered, "We. Shall. See."

Morgarath charged him and Duncan raced to meet him. Once again both lances met their opponent shields, but this time was different. Duncan felt a sharp pain in his hand that he realized was Moragrath's lance piercing through his shield. As Duncan trotted away he examined his hand. A small amount of blood trickled off from it. Duncan winced in pain at flexing it, but they were once again charging towards each other. At the very last second, Duncan twisted his shield to protect his injured hand beneath. Morgarath's lance slid off and Duncan's lance hit Moragrath's shield solidly. Moragrath cursed, "A cheap trick that won't work twice."

Duncan spurred his horse to greater speeds than he'd ever done before. Duncan smashed into Moragrath's shield. Both riders were thrown from the saddle, flung into the dirt. Their steeds skittered away from the two riders, contenting themselves to run into the forest. Duncan struggled onto his legs as Morgarath did. Morgarath glared with white hot fire in his eyes that Duncan could barely make out from the visor. Duncan flinched as he tore off his shield from his hand. Morgarath did the same, stalking towards Duncan. They both discarded their lances in favor of their swords. They circled each other watching. Morgarath swarmed forward, swinging wildly. Duncan sidestepped the blow and struck fast and hard, ripping a tear in Morgarath's armor. Morgarath struck back, but he was blocked by Duncan's sword. Duncan stumbled backwards. Morgarath rushed after him, but Duncan has been counting on it. Duncan hasn't stumbled. Duncan sent his sword stabbing through the chink in Morgarath's armor. It connected, driving deep in his chest.

Morgarath staggered forward, filled with firey rage. He swung wildly, but missed. Morgarath fell to his knees and fell face first into the ground. Duncan kneeled, breathing heavily and muttered, "We did see."


	6. Halt-Will

**(In case the description hasn't updated yet I will be posting at least one new chapter every Friday at 5:00 PM Central Time. Also please leave reviews and suggestions. The more suggestions I get, the more chapters I'll write Finally, thank you for reading. Also this chapter is for Falachen.)**

"How could you, Will?! Baron Arald took you in and gave you a new life. Hell, I took you in and gave you a new life. We where your family, Will! And you betrayed us!"

Will glared at Halt through the poring rain, "No king will ever be my king again! You're stuck in the past, Halt! It's time to wake up!"

Thunder roared in Halt's ears and the rain clouded his eyes. "You are no apprentice of mine!" He shouted.

Halt launched two arrows at him before he could reply. Will, in shock barely dodged his arrows. Will scrambled behind a tree. Will drew an arrow to the string and lined up a shot with his mind. He fired and heard it hit a tree. Will rolled behind a tree near him. An arrow whistled by him a mere inch away. Will wiped a tear out of his eye, "Halt, don't do this!"

Another arrow embedded itself in the side of Will's tree. Will knocked an arrow and fired before ducking behind his tree again. Will moved our from behind the tree and hit the dirt. Another arrow just barely missed him. Halt shouted back hoarsely, "Take it like a ranger, even if you aren't one."

Will shot towards the sound of Halt's voice. The arrow spun through the air, whistling through the air until it found its target, in Halt' chest. Halt sagged. Will rushed across the field trembling. He hugged Halt tightly, "I'm sorry, Halt."

Halt hugged him back, "I know and so am I."

Will looked down at his side where Halt's knife was embedded in his side. Halt collapsed and laid as all feeling left him side by side with his apprentice.


	7. Evalyn-Alyss

Evalyn ripped the letter in half, crying. She found her sword on her beside table and stabbed the letter. She set it aside, burying her head in her pillow. How could Will do this to her? And how could Alyss do this to her?! Evalyn sheathed her saber and stormed out of her room. The guards saluted her as she walked past. Evalyn slammed her fist into the Alyss' door. "Who is it?" Alyss asked.

Evalyn bit her lip and muttered, "Evalyn."

After a small pause the door swung open and Alyss frowned at Evalyn, "Yes?" She asked with some hostility.

"Is Will in there?" Evalyn asked fury mounting.

"Yes." Alyss said her teeth clenched.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, your highness." Alyss said icily.

Alyss stepped aside so Evalyn could come in. Will stared helplessly at the two of them with his big brown puppy dog eyes, almost pleading for this to be over. Evalyn glared at Alyss, "How could you?"

"How could I what, Cassandra?"

Evalyn stiffened more if that was possible, "Evalyn is fine."

Alyss asked again, "What have I done Cassandra?"

"You...you... stole Will from me!"

Will's mouth hung open in shock. Alyss glared at Evalyn, "I didn't take him from you. He chose me."

Evalyn shrieked in anger, "You liar!"

Evalyn drew her sword and swung at Alyss. It opened a cut on her forearm. Alyss drew her sword and swiped at Evalyn. It cut into her leg before she could stop it. Will rushed between them, "In the name of god, stop!"

Evalyn hacked at Alyss. Will tried to intercept it, and was hit with the flat of her blade. He crumpled to the ground in heap. Evalyn gasped. Alyss yelled in fury, stabbing at Evalyn. Evalyn's eyes went wide with fear as Alyss' sword swung towards her. It connected with her shoulder and dug deep. Evalyn fell to the ground and Alyss gaped in horror at what she had done. Alyss bolted off to get help, screaming as Evalyn bled out on the floor with Will laying next to her unconscious.


	8. Hal-Will

Hal walked down the pier, eyes roving the docks for any opposition. Hal's crossbow was still slung over his back, but if he needed it, it would be in his hands in an instant. Hal pushes past a few people eliciting some complaints and cursing. Hal froze, a hooded figure was crouched in an alleyway. Hal walked towards the alleyway, sword in hand. An arrow flew at him from above. Hal cursed, fumbling with his crossbow. He presses himself against the wall after another arrow skidded off the cobblestones next to him. Hal set a bolt to his string and fired around the corner. Hal waited for the shooter to fire again. Hal yelled, "We can just sit here all day or you can come down and face me."

The only reply was another arrow shot not five meters from where Hal was standing. Hal shot out from behind cover and fired. An arrow sliced into his leg. Hal stumbled back into cover clutching his leg. He set his crossbow down and took out a small cloth. He clumbsiky wrapped his leg with it. Hal wiped the sweat from his brow. Hal heard the soft impact of the shooter sliding to the ground. Unintentionally Hal held his breath, drawing his sword quietly. Hal saw something dark peek around the corner. Hal charged it, sword poised to strike down the shooter. Hal stopped realizing the shooter hadn't dropped down at all. He's just thrown down pieces of the roof. Hal scrambled behind cover just barely missing two arrows. "Give yourself up. This is your last chance." The shooter warned.

"I can sit here all day." Hal retorted.

"So can I. You'll have to come out for food and water sometime and I'm willing to bet you'll succumb first."

"You're a ranger, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Hal set another bolt on his string just in case. Hal scanned the alleyway for any way of escape. Nothing except for a window ten feet off the ground. Hal slid an abandoned fire pit under the window and stood on it, reaching for the window. It was just a couple feet out of reach. Hal stretches as far as he could, but he still could t reach. Hal put one foot against the cobblestone wall and it slid off. Hal sighed angrily. He tried again with his other foot and it found traction for a moment before it slid off. Hal rapidly set a foot on the wall, launching himself towards the window. Hal managed to grab hold of the window ledge. Hal struggled just to keep himself hanging, but he took one hand away and tried to open the window anyway. The window creaked open just a little and then a little more. Hal used his last ounce of energy to slam it open wide enough for him to slip through. Hal put his other hand back on the window and prepared to pull himself up. And then. An arrow whistled up, embedding itself in Hal's chest. He fell back to the ground with a thud. Will peered over him, "Bad luck, Viking."


	9. Erak-Ragnak

**(Thank you for reading this far. It really means a lot to me. Keep the suggestions coming and I'll keep writing. Three chapters a week seems to be the sweet spot, but it might still vary. If you enjoyed my story then please recommend it to your friends and leave a review. Your reviews always make my day!)**

Erak ripped his opponents apart with his battleaxe. Nils Ropehander charged side by side with him through the battlefield littered with corpses. Erak heard a mighty roar from his left. He turned just in time to see Nils Ropehander flying through the air a gaping hole in his side. Ragnak stood, eyes blazing, battleaxe in hand, roaring for blood. Erak shouted, "Ragnak, stop this now! It's over!"

"Never!!!!!" He screamed back, throwing himself at Erak.

Erak sidestepped him and swung his axe, cutting a gap in Ragnak's shoulder. Ragnak charged again in fury, "You will die, traitor!!"

Erak stepped back to avoid Ragnak's overhead blow. Ragnak's axe embedded itself in the ground all the way up to the handle. Ragnak roared and pulled it out of the ground with ease. Erak swung his axe and Ragnak deflected it with his battleaxe, sending Erak reeling. Erak swung again, hitting Ragnak's gut. Ragnak continued filled with berserk rage, hellbent on tearing Erak limb from limb. Erak defended desperately now. Ragnak continues fighting even as blood streamed from at least a dozen fatal wounds. Erak tried to reason with the raging Ragnak, "Please, Ragnak you need some medical help. Stop this."

"You dare!!!!!!!!"

Ragnak swung over and over and again, tearing into Erak's defenses. One of his strokes connected with Erak's armor, tearing it off, leaving behind a tiny spill of blood. As Ragnak advanced Erak retreated slowly giving ground. Erak wa sweating intensely from the effort and his breathing was ragged. Ragnak bellows insanely and smashed down on Erak. Erak stumbled and Ragnak swooped in for the kill. Erak scooter backwards fueled with fear. Ragnak just barely missed him. Erak got to his feet and scrambled backwards rapidly. Ragnak finally out of rage, fell to his knees battleaxe in hands defeated. Ragnak laid on the ground never letttinf go of his axe. It was only hours later that it was torn from his grasp with the force of five men.


End file.
